Lord Shen/Gallery
Images and videos of the tyrannical and strategic warlord known as Lord Shen from the 2011 movie Kung Fu Panda 2. Gallery Images Promotional ShenGaryOldman.jpg|Shen with his voice actor Gary Oldman ''Kung Fu Panda 2'' kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-51.jpg|Shen developing a disturbing interest for his parents' fireworks in the film's prologue. kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-99.jpg|Shen overhears the Soothsayer foretelling to his parents that shall he continue his wicked ways, he will eventually be defeated by a "warrior of black and white." kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-123.jpg|Shen ordering his wolves to attack an innocent panda village. The evil lord Shen.png|Shen with some of his wolves during the attack Shen banished by his parents for killing the innocent pandas.jpg|Shen banished by his parents for massacring the village of innocent pandas. Shen_planning_to_take_over_China.jpg|"Search the farthest villages! Find more metal! China will be mine!" kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-1959.jpg|Shen returns to Gongmen City. kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-1980.jpg|"Good afternoon, gentlemen. Now that we've got the pleasantries out of the way, please leave my house." kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-1992.jpg|(Storming Ox: Your house?) "Yes. Didn't you see the peacock on the front door?" kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-2031.jpg|(Thundering Rhino: What do you want, Shen?) "What is rightfully mine--Gongmen City!" kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-2053.jpg|(Thundering Rhino: Gongmen is under the stewardship of the Masters Council, and we will protect it--even from you!) "I'm so glad you feel that way!" kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-2057.jpg|"Otherwise I'd have dragged that here for nothing." kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-2069.jpg|(Storming Ox: What's in the box, Shen?) "You want to see? It's a gift. Well, it's your parting gift. In that it will part you." Shen.jpg|"Part of you here, part of you there and part of you way over there staining the wall!" Shen attacking the Kung Fu Council.jpg|Shen attacks the Council. kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-2145.jpg|(Thundering Rhino: That is a warning. You are no match for our kung fu.) "I agree." kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-2150.jpg|"But this is!" kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-2156.jpg|Shen unveils his cannon and kills Master Thundering Rhino with a single blast. Kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-3243.jpg|"With the weapon by my side, all of China will bow before me." The Soothsayer informs Shen that his fate has not changed.jpg|The Soothsayer informs Shen that his destined downfall at the hands of a "warrior of black and white" has remained unchanged. The I will eat your soul look.png|"There are no more pandas!" kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-3486.jpg|"Find this panda and bring him to me!" Shen's Practice Greeting.jpg|"Greetings, Panda." "At last we meet!" Shen and his Cannon.png|"The only reason you're still alive is that I find your stupidity... mildly amusing." Lord_Shen's_Evil_Laugh.jpg|Shen's mocking laugh. kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-5480.jpg|Po sees the demonic symbol of when he lost his biological parents depicted on Shen's tailfeathers and realizes Shen was there, to which the wicked peacock confirms with sadistic satisfaction. Shen fires his cannon at his ancestor home to kill Po and the gang.jpg|Shen fires his many cannons at the tower to kill Po and the gang. kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-5598.jpg|"Run, run, little panda!" kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-5789.jpg|"YOU IDIOT!" Shen kicks one of his gorilla goons in the nose for failing to kill Po and the Five. kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-5797.jpg|"Call in the wolves! All of them! I want them ready to move!" kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-5806.jpg|"The year of the peacock..." Year of the Peacock.jpg|"...begins NOW!" kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-5851.jpg|"Get the wolves ready. We're loading the ships now." kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-5854.jpg|"NOW! NOW! NOW! NOW! NOW! NOW!" kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-6246.jpg|"You were wrong, Soothsayer! We sail to victory tonight. Your magic panda is clearly a fool!" (Soothsayer: Are you certain it is the panda who's a fool?) kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-6259.jpg|(Soothsayer: You just destroyed your ancestral home, Shen!) "A trivial sacrifice..." kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-6267.jpg|"...when all of China is my reward!" kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-6391.jpg|"Set the Soothsayer free. She's no use to me." (Soothsayer: Goodbye, Shen. I wish you happiness.) kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-6406.jpg|"Happiness must be taken." kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-6414.jpg|"And I will take mine." Shen mad as hell.png|"Oh, you want to know so badly? You think knowing will heal you, huh? Fill some... crater in your soul?" kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-6932.jpg|"Well, here's your answer. Your parents didn't love you." kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-6941.jpg|"But here." kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-6945.jpg|"Let me heal you!" (reveals his largest cannon to Po, before blasting the panda out of the factory) kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-7771.jpg|"Such sad, sad faces." kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-7779.jpg|"But now is a time only for joy." kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-7788.jpg|"You are going to be part of something beautiful." kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-7795.jpg|"Once we reach the harbor..." kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-7809.jpg|"...in front of all the world..." kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-7811.jpg|"...you and your precious kung fu will die.” (chuckles wickedly) kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-7819.jpg|"And China will know to bow before me." kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-7826.jpg|"SET SAIL!" kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-8018.jpg|"How many times do I have to kill the same stinking panda?!" Kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-8490.jpg|"Fire at them! (Boss Wolf: But, sir, we'll kill our own!) I SAID FIRE AT THEM!" Lord Shen's Breakdown.jpg|"FIRE!!!" kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-8504.jpg|Shen coldly impales Boss Wolf with his knives for refusing to fire at their own men. Lord Shen's Evil Smile.jpg|Shen grinning wickedly as he is about to blast the kung fu masters with his own cannon. Kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-8624.jpg|Shen grinning evilly at Po Kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-8658.jpg|Shen laughing at Po retreating kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-8697.jpg|"As you wish. Let's finish this." Kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-8793.jpg|Shen shocked that Po redirected the cannonball Kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-8819.jpg|"Again!" Kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-8840.jpg|"Kill him!" Kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-8844.jpg|"Somebody kill him!" Kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-8883.jpg|Shen sees that his fleet is diminishing Kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-8891.jpg|"What?" Kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-8898.jpg|Shen glaring at Po Kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-8904.jpg|Shen's breakdown Kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-8909.jpg|"Keep firing!" Kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-8914.jpg|"Keep firing!" kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-8946.jpg|Shen's eyes widen with horror as Po redirects his lastcannon ball, forming it in the shape of a Yin Yang almost exactly like the one from the Soothsayer's vision and about to launch it at his ship kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-9002.jpg|Shen looks up to see his cannon destroyed beyond repair by Po. Kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-9019.jpg|"How did you...how did you do thatr?" Kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-9044.jpg|"Not that. How did you find peace?" Kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-9049.jpg|"I took away your parents. Everything." Kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-9059.jpg|"i scarred you for life." Kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-9075.jpg|"No they don't, wounds heal." Kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-9085.jpg|"i don't care what scars do." Kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-9109.jpg|"You're right!" Kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-9114.jpg|"Then I choose..." kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-9116.jpg|"…''THIS!''" Kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-9144.jpg|Shen attacking Po out of blind fury Final Battle between Po and Shen.png|Shen accidentally slashes the ropes holding up his destroyed cannon Lord Shen's Defeated.jpg|Shen closes his eyes and accepts his fate as he meets his end Kung-fu-panda2-disneeyscreencaps.com-9173.jpg|Shen's well deserved end Videos KFP2 (Intro) - Lord Shen Backstory (1080p HD)|Lord Shen's Past KFP2 - Lord Shen Is Back (1080p HD) Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) - Shen's Weapon Scene (5 10) Movieclips Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) - Furious Five Faces Furious Fire Scene (6 10) Movieclips KFP2 - Lord Shen & Soothayer Final Scene Together (1080p HD) Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) - Cannonball Factory Scene (7 10) Movieclips Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) - The Boat Fight Scene (8 10) Movieclips Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) - Skadoosh Scene (9 10) Movieclips Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) - Final Fight With Shen Scene (10 10) Movieclips Category:Galleries